Office Romance
by Calamity Jayne
Summary: After graduating from college, Serena finally finds a job with a prestigeous company. The only problem, her new boss is her childhood enemy Darien Shields.
1. Chapter 1

AN: An apology to the few people who have already reviewed this story. I was trying to update a change and deleted the story off Fanfiction by accident so all your earlier reviews were deleted too. Please keep reading and reviewing.  
  
~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon and its characters do not belong to me. This story, however, does.  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Serena gave herself one last look at her reflection on the glass door before taking a deep breath and opening it. She looked great, she assured herself mentally. Her makeup looked fresh and her beige suit was still unwrinkled. Now if she could only remain this way for the rest of the day then she was all set. Her mom had assured her that the suit was perfect on her when they bought it during their last shopping trip together and Lita her flat mate had also told her that it was the career woman look. Lita had suggested getting a more contemporary hair style but Serena couldn't bear to cut her hair and not put it up into her signature two buns and pigtails as she has always had it.  
  
Walking up to the main receptionist she gave the woman her brightest smile in greeting.  
  
"Global Consulting, please hold. Global Consulting, please hold." The receptionist was busily taking phone calls in that polite, but impersonal tone heard in offices all over.  
  
"Um hum." Serena wanted to interrupt her without being rude and her attempt came out sounding like she had to clear her throat at the last moment. The receptionist looked up.  
  
"Global Consulting, please hold. How may I help you?" She was a small redhead and she gave Serena a polite smile.  
  
"My name is Serena Taylor and I'm starting today as a junior communications specialist," Serena said in a rush. Shoot, I'm so nervous and I'm still only just talking to the receptionist, Serena thought in dismay. Shape up Serena; don't screw up on the first day.  
  
"Who's your manager?"  
  
"Um, it's Mr. Moore."  
  
"His office is through the door; turn right and then three doors on the left. His name is on the door so you shouldn't miss it," said the receptionist pointing to the door to the right.  
  
Serena glanced at the name plate on the receptionist's desk and saw that her name was Molly Kincaid. "Thanks Ms. Kincaid."  
  
Molly Kincaid gave Serena a bright smile. "No problem, welcome aboard Ms Taylor."  
  
Serena felt more at ease with Molly's friendliness and immediately took a liking to the girl. It might not be so bad after all, she thought to herself giving Molly a friendly wave as she walked towards the door.  
  
Mr. Moore's office door was closed and Serena gave a polite knock. She could feel her palms sweating and quickly rubbed them on her dress pants to eliminate the moisture before she had to shake Mr. Moore's hand. A soggy handshake was not a great way to make an impression.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Serena opened the door and walked into the small office. Mr. Moore stood up to greet her.  
  
"Ms. Taylor, welcome to Global Consulting. Let me show you around the office and get you settled in at your desk." Mr. Moore looked to be in his early forties with graying, light brown hair. He had been the one to interview and hire her and she felt extremely grateful to this man. After graduating from college, she found that it was difficult getting a job in her field of communications and was glad to finally get accepted at such a prestigious company as Global Consulting. The fact that he had been nice enough to give her a chance made him the nicest guy of the year in Serena's book.  
  
Serena was given a quick tour of the office and introduced to a few of the employees that they encountered along the tour. The office's soothing cream and pastel green tones gave a casual as well as sophisticated atmosphere with its mahogany furniture and large windows showing the city below. She felt like cheering when she was shown the beautiful little lunchroom area with a fridge, microwave and several vending machines for her snack cravings. An impressive coffee and espresso machine sat in the corner where several employees were chatting and sipping their coffees. There were even fresh cut flowers decorating the counter and the tables. Mr. Moore encouraged her to bring her lunch and enjoy the drinks provided by the office.  
  
Serena's cubicle was surprisingly spacious with the standard computer and comfy adjustable chair and enough desk room to still put in a plant and a picture of her family. Serena was already anticipating personalizing her desk with her own moon and stars stationary.  
  
Directly behind her was another cubicle belonging to a Rei Hino who was also a junior communications specialist like her. Mr. Moore introduced the two women to each other. Rei politely shook her hand but Serena noticed that Rei was coolly appraising her from the top of her head to the tips of her pumps.  
  
Rei was a stunning brunette with long sleek black hair that gave off a purple sheen. This, along with her slanted violet eyes accented her exotic Asian beauty. There was a hint of something in Rei's aura which made one think of a fire burning just below the surface. Serena felt a twinge of intimidation striking her as Rei studied her boldly with her violent eyes.  
  
"I'm glad to meet someone who will be working on similar projects as me. I'm sure it will be a pleasure to work together," said Serena, determined to be friendly.  
  
"Yes," said Rei politely. She turned to Mr. Moore dismissing Serena with a slight toss of her hair. "Mr. Moore, is Mr. Shields in today?"  
  
"I'm not sure Rei, is there something I can help you with," inquired Mr. Moore.  
  
"No, thank you. I just wanted a clarification on a detail for a report I'm helping him out with," said Rei disappointed.  
  
Serena felt an uneasy twinge with the mention of a Mr. Shields. Maybe it was the way Rei asked about him. Then again, it could just be part of her first day nervousness. She assured herself silently that it was nothing.  
  
"Well Serena, you've seen most of the office. I would like to start you on reading up on some of the company literature, get your email setup on your computer and then I want to assign you on Ms. Anderson's team who is handling one of our new clients, the Borgens account. She will see you after lunch in her office to give you a briefing on the account. If you have any question, feel free to ask me or anyone else in the office," said Mr. Moore kindly.  
  
The morning passed by quickly and Serena was able to have lunch with Molly and get to know her. They found they had much in common, such as their love of jewelry, ice cream, chocolate parfaits and the hottest young idols the Three Lights. Molly even confidentially told Serena that Global Consulting's Public Relations department handled the PR for the Three Lights. Serena was disappointed to know that the Three Lights had never visited the office though.  
  
Serena was jubilant after befriending Molly and having such a great lunch. She was careful to be prompt in her meeting with Ms. Anderson for her first assignment. She had intended to invite Rei to lunch to get better acquainted with her but Rei had left before she could ask her. Serena did not see her in the lunchroom either.  
  
She gave a polite tap on Ms. Anderson's door and it was quickly opened to reveal a beautiful young woman with ocean blue eyes and hair.  
  
"Come in Serena, I was expecting you. It's a pleasure to have you on my team. My name is Amy Anderson, please have a seat." Amy Anderson, from what Serena could tell from her person and her office, was very friendly, organized and efficient. She also seemed very young, too young to be the marketing director. Serena took a liking to her immediately.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Anderson."  
  
"Oh please call me Amy. I'm glad to have your help. The Borgens account is a new client and there's a lot to do. I'll need your help in writing up our preliminary proposal for them. They are a growing personal finance company and are thinking of opening new branches. They would like us to come up with an effective campaign to promote the new branches."  
  
"Here, let me just give you a package to read up on the Borgens Banking Services. This binder here is the update on what we've done so far. And these," said Amy as she added yet another binder to the growing pile of booklets and binders, "are the spreadsheets on the company's profit and growth for the past five years and their yearly annual reports since they've started. And what else. oh yes, here is a list of requirements that Borgens wants us to include in setting up the proposal for them," said Amy as she dug out yet another folder from her desk drawer for Serena.  
  
"That should be it for now. I know it's a lot but just get familiarized with it and it would be great if you could have some ideas when we have our team meeting tomorrow in the Mercury meeting Room," said Amy smiling.  
  
Serena glanced at the large pile in front of her with a slight dismay. It was an awful lot of reading to do. Amy caught her expression and laughed.  
  
"It's not as bad as it looks, I assure you. Just ask me if you have any questions, or you can ask Rei who sits near you. She is also on my team. Do you have any right now?" asked Amy.  
  
"No. I'll get started on the reading, thanks," said Serena as she straightened the large pile of papers and binders and heaved the whole thing up.  
  
"Are you able to carry so much at once? Do you need me to help you take them to your desk?" asked Amy concerned.  
  
"Oh no, I'm fine, really, I can. handle it," said Serena shifting the pile to lean more securely against her. The pile was so high that it blocked her face, making it impossible for her to see what was in front of her without craning her neck to the side.  
  
"Okay, if you're sure," said Amy opening the door for her.  
  
"I'm great, I will be ready by tomorrow," said Serena cautiously leaving with her large pile.  
  
Serena carefully maneuvered towards the direction of her desk with the stack of binders on her hands. Seeing the leaves of a potted plant that she recognized, she sighed with relief as she knew she was almost there. Serena felt the pile slipping a bit and tightened her grip as much as she could and tried to make a dash for her desk before they could fall. She heard voices ahead of her speaking but was too busy trying to steady her teetering pile to take notice of them.  
  
Suddenly with a crash, she slammed into a solid male body and heard an, "oof". The impact knocked her off her already delicate balance and she too was sprawled on the ground, her papers and binders flying and then spilling in a huge mess all around her.  
  
Serena squeezed her eyes shut. This couldn't be happening. She had to klutz out somehow didn't she, and on her first day. This was just so typical of her, jeez she was really hopeless, she thought. The startled voices around her reminded her that she still had to face the mess and her poor unfortunate victim. She opened her eyes to encounter a pair of angry midnight blue eyes looking back at her. Those eyes! Serena's own baby blues opened wider in surprise and in astonishment as she looked at the man who she had rendered flat on his butt with her papers half covering him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Ever since the day that Serena had met him, she had done the best she could to forget him without success. That day had been bad already with the failing mark on that test in Miss Haruna's class. It got even worst when in her frustration she stupidly crumpled up her test and carelessly tossed it behind her and hit him on the head. She had felt bad for hitting him at first, guilty about littering and was somewhat struck dumb by his pretty boy looks but all that ended when he had opened his mouth and called her a meatball head. He even had the nerve to look at her test score and tell her to study more, as if it was any of his business.  
  
For years she had bumped into him on and off. Usually when she least expected it, she would bowl into his lean body on the street as pedestrians stopped and stared at the two of them colliding and then bickering. When he had gone off to college, she had run into him less and when she was accepted into college she had stopped seeing him all together. It had been more than six years since she had seen him and this was not how she wanted to have a reunion.  
  
But why was he here now? Why does he have to be here at her most embarrassing moment on the first day of her job? Her apology died on her lips as he angrily asked, "What the hell are you doing here?" A woman and a man quickly helped Darien up and he brushed himself off.  
  
"Well, Meatball head?" he asked again.  
  
"Don't call me that, and I could ask you the same thing," she said falling back into the familiar antagonistic mood she always felt whenever she ran into him, usually literally. So he was Mr. Shields, thought Serena, realizing that she never knew Darien's last name. Mr. Arrogant, pain in the butt, Darien Shields. What was it about Darien that made her feel so inadequate? She had managed to study and even got accepted into college so she wasn't the complete idiot he would like to think she was. She didn't even klutz up as much without him around. Maybe the problem wasn't her, but him; he's the one who has been jinxing her. Her present predicament proved it, she klutzes up majorly because of his bad vibes, she thought to herself and got angrier by the moment. She was finally going to give him a piece of her mind. She scrambled up to her feet, ignoring the hand he offered to her.  
  
"Mr. Shields, are you alright?" asked the woman who was with him.  
  
"What..! Good Lord. What's going on? Mr. Shields?" Mr. Moore had stepped out of the office to see what the commotion was about and was dismayed to find Serena involved in it.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry Mr. Shields. Ms. Taylor is new with us and doesn't know her way around yet," said Mr. Moore trying to excuse Serena. By now it seemed half the office staff was looking curiously at the mess like spectators at an accident. Many were asking Mr. Shields if he was okay and if they could get him anything. Serena even heard someone whisper whether or not Mr. Shields was going to fire her for this.  
  
That comment gave Serena a start and she felt the anger drain out of her. What did they mean would he fire her? Could he? He doesn't have that much power does he?  
  
"Ms. Taylor is one of our new junior communications specialists," said Mr. Moore trying to smooth out the situation. "She will be working under Ms. Anderson's team. Ms. Taylor, let me introduce you the Mr. Shields, the President and CEO of Global Consulting."  
  
He's the CEO? Serena was now really ready to panic. He really could fire her and who knows what else! Shit, how could this happen to her. Knowing Darien he would fire her and he would probably make it publicly embarrassing too.  
  
Without her antagonism fueling her, Serena felt like a deflated balloon. With a small voice, she made an apology to Mr. Shields for running into him. She would be polite for all it was worth now. She waited with slightly hunched shoulders for Darien to callously reject her apology and fire her on the spot.  
  
"There, no harm done right Mr. Shields," intervened Mr. Moore. He picked up Serena's pile of papers giving her some and carrying the rest for her. The other employees began returning back to work now that the excitement was over. Darien was whisked off by a few employees who hoped to use the opportunity to earn some brownie points with him.  
  
Now that the instant dismissal was prevented, Serena felt somewhat relieved. She began to apologize and thank Mr. Moore profusely for helping her out. Mr. Moore told her it was perfectly alright and assured her that it was unnecessary for her to bring him brownies to "make up for it." He helped her stack the pile of work on her desk and returned to his own office, reminding her to take it easy.  
  
Serena heaved a huge sigh. It couldn't get much worst than this, she thought. But she was wrong.  
  
Hearing loud footsteps stomping her way despite the thick carpet of the office, Serena looked up with trepidation. A volatile looking Rei was storming her way. Rei marched right up to Serena and glared down upon the seated girl.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Rei seethed. "I heard all about it from the other people. Look, I know you're new, but let me give you some advice. You don't go around accosting our President okay. He is a very busy man and does not need an incompetent klutz like you hanging around him," each word stinging into the still sensitive Serena.  
  
Rei's expression of anger was truly a sight and could make even the most fearless person tremble. Serena knew that if it was possible, Rei's eyes would have shot fireballs out at her and she would have been burnt to a crisp.  
  
"It was an accident!" yelled Serena shooting out of her seat before remembering to lower her voice. She looked around quickly to see if anyone noticed her shout. She was sorely provoked into defending herself by Rei's tone of voice. "Do you think it was my intention to embarrass myself like that on my first day," said Serena with a controlled voice.  
  
Rei's suspicious eyes stared at Serena for a moment before softening a bit. "Well, who knows? It isn't so impossible. Mr. Shields is a very good looking man and it isn't the first time that a woman has tried to throw herself at him," she said while still eyeing Serena with speculation and doubt.  
  
I'll bet you know from personal experience, thought Serena crossly. "Well I'm not interested okay. I just want to do a good job here. If you'll excuse me, I have a lot of reading to do before our meeting with Amy tomorrow," she said turning back to her desk looking very busy suddenly to get Rei off her back.  
  
The rest of the day went by without any more commotion. Serena managed to get a substantial amount of reading done and only had a bit more to go which she decided to take home to do. She ran into Molly as she was leaving and the two took the subway home together when they found that they were heading the same way.  
  
***  
  
Serena unlocked the door to her apartment with giddy anticipation. She could tell from the heavily smells wafting in the air as soon as she got off the elevator that Lita had been baking all day. Her mouth watered in anticipation for the moment when she could bite into Lita's light, buttery, baked confections that just melted on her tongue.  
  
"I'm home," she yelled, taking off her shoes and throwing down her binder and purse on the floor in her haste to get her hands on Lita's baked treats. Lita poked her head out from the kitchen and gave her a big smile in greeting.  
  
"Hey glad you're back. You're just in time to try out a new recipe I've been experimenting with. Lita came out of the kitchen with a tray of puffed pastries. "I've been trying to create a new éclair. Chocolate's always good but how about almond cream or some fruity flavored éclairs. She put the tray down on the coffee table for Serena to sample.  
  
Needing no further invitation, Serena swooped down on the tray with joy. "Yum, almond cream, and ummph cohee," said Serena between large mouthfuls.  
  
Lita looked at the pile Serena had left on the floor and patiently gathered up the things and put them on the computer table in Serena's room. Serena ate on blissfully, congratulating herself on finding a roommate who could cook like a dream, cleaned after both of them without a complaint and who was so nice about everything. She sometimes felt guilty when Lita also cleaned up her messes, but Lita had assured her that she was fine and didn't mind keeping the apartment clean. Lita also had an incredible green thumb and small potted plants, flowers and even a beautiful orchid decorated the apartment, flourishing under Lita's nurturing care.  
  
"So, which one do you think is best," asked Lita, plopping down on the sofa beside Serena.  
  
"They're all great!" said Serena enthusiastically, having already eaten most of the éclairs. She took a huge gulp of the milk that Lita had brought with the pastries and heaved a huge sigh of satisfaction, a milk mustache decorating her upper lip.  
  
"I'm thinking of adding them to the menu for the bakery," explained Lita, taking one of the few remaining éclairs and popping it into her mouth. Lita was in the process of opening her own bakery and café and it was a job that was taking up much of her time. She was handling almost every aspect of it alone which had her jumping from one thing to another. She was personally planning the menu, baking up new recipes, picking out furniture for the café and going over plans with the interior decorators and directing the crew who was installing the professional kitchen in the bakery. Lita had put her whole life savings into the venture as well as taking out a small business loan from the bank and was determined to make it work.  
  
"You're bakery is going to be amazing Lita, I promise I'll be your best customer," said Serena leaning back on the sofa and propping up her legs on the coffee table.  
  
"Hey you're a friend and so you get freebies. After all, you were great as a guinea pig for my recipes," said Lita leaning back and assuming a similar lazy pose on the sofa, hands propped behind her head.  
  
"I envy you Lita," said Serena wistfully. "You have it so together. You're working towards your dream."  
  
"Hey, so are you. You've found a job. How was your first day anyways?"  
  
"Oh god, don't remind me, it was terrible," groaned Serena taking a cushion and burying her face into it. She told Lita had happened, all about Darien, how he had bullied her in the past, about Rei's attitude and what a fool she had made of herself.  
  
Lita made sympathetic noises. "It's not so bad, seems like your manager and your team leader Amy is pretty nice," said Lita. "And maybe it will go better with Darien too. I mean you haven't seen him for a long time, maybe he's changed," said Lita optimistically.  
  
Serena groaned. "You don't understand Lita, that man has it in for me. He was an arrogant pig and a pain when we were young, you know the type who's gorgeous and knows it and thinks he owns the world. Well, now he's even more gorgeous, is in a position of power and all that probably made him even more conceited," Serena huffed.  
  
"So he's gorgeous eh?" laughed Lita, a speculative gleam in her eye.  
  
"Didn't you hear the other parts Lita?! The conceited and arrogant pig part," said Serena in exasperation.  
  
Lita laughed again. "I think I know what you mean. The type that draws a ton of girls flocking around him. I think there's someone like that at my dojo. Well don't stress it Serena, I'm sure you'll just settle into work and you probably won't see him too much since he's the president and all," said Lita reassuringly, starting to clean up their éclair tray. "Let me fix up a great dinner to take your mind off work, how about a crisp Caesar salad with mushroom and three cheese lasagna?"  
  
The promise of food cheered Serena up immensely, and the negative parts of the day began to fade.  
  
That night as Serena laid in her bed, the events of the day began to replay in her head again. Darien Shields. Unwillingly, Serena began to bring up the image of Darien in her mind. He had looked a bit older, maybe even a big taller but still mostly the same. She went through the subtle changes that had taken place. His hair was neatly combed now instead of looking like he ran his fingers through it too much, unlike when he was younger. He was definitely taller, with broader shoulders that filled out his suit nicely. His facial features were sharper now, the softness of boyhood completely gone. But those smoky midnight blue eyes, they were still the same. The colour and the intensity in them alternately made her mad as hell and at the same time shiver with a feeling she refused to name.  
  
Serena couldn't remember any expression in them other than cocky amusement or annoyance when they were looking at her. She wondered how they would look filled with passion and love. The thought of his eyes filling with such an expression for her made her flush with embarrassment even though she was alone.  
  
She pulled the blankets over her head as if to hide from the thought and sternly told herself to go to sleep. Serena fell asleep, with the image of midnight blue eyes burning in her dreams. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: If you have read the first two chapters before June 25, 2003, you might notice that I've changed Darien's role in the company a bit. This is to coordinate with a new idea I have for this story in some of the later chapters. I have updated the first two chapters to reflect this change though, so reread them if you wish! Please keep reading and tell me what you think of the story!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Serena hurried out of the apartment at a mad dash, purse tucked under her arm and still chewing on a piece of toast. She had hit the snooze button a few times too many and as a result was in danger of being late. It had been over a week at her new job and she was still trying to adjust to the nine to five schedule. Serena groaned to herself as she walked down into the subway station and inserted her token into the collection box. It was so unfair. To make it to the office by nine, she had to wake up at six thirty in order to have enough time to shower, have breakfast and then fight through the morning rush hour.  
  
She managed to get to the office with two minutes to spare and was sitting at her desk breathing heavily. Who needs to take up jogging at the park when at this rate she'll be dashing to work each morning, and with high heels too, she thought, pitying herself. After all the physical exertion, Serena was ready to go straight back to bed. She put her head on her arms and slumped on her desk.  
  
She peaked at Rei's desk and saw that Rei was already in. Her computer was booted up and her purse sat on her desk, however, the fiery brunette was no where in sight. From what she had seen so far, Rei was a workaholic. She was always in earlier than Serena and stayed later than her too. At the team meeting with Amy, Rei had given a very professional presentation which had made Serena feel inadequate in comparison.  
  
She had also gotten to know more of the people at the office, thanks to Molly who knew everyone since she worked in reception. Most people had been very friendly, and nice, although a few of them had struck Serena as being odd. One guy from accounting named Melvin had been particularly strange and he annoyed Serena to no end talking about anything and everything under the sun. She had almost burst out laughing when she was first introduced to the short, skinny man with thick coke bottle glasses that looked like they came straight out of a comic book. The most fitting description she could come up for Melvin was that he was a know-it-all dweeb. He was also a huge gossip and seemed to know something about everyone in the office. His puppy dog syndrome where he followed her everywhere, interrupted her conversations with other people constantly, and invited himself to lunch with her and Molly every day was starting to annoy Serena somewhat.  
  
However, she did manage to get some great information about Darien off Melvin, who seemed to especially love talking about the President. Being one of the youngest CEOs around, his track record was very impressive. A Harvard graduate with top honors, he had quickly made a splash in the business scene. He was renowned to be a sharp businessman who could either charm any client or ruthlessly cut off ties with any business he didn't favor. It was common knowledge that Global had been a failing company until Darien had taken it over. The PR department was one of the most successful divisions of the company since he had taken the initiative to represent savvy and young talents such as the Three Lights and Michiru Kaiou, marketing them into superstars almost overnight. He was able to speak Japanese too, helping him to establish business relations with Japanese firms and launching Global Consulting into the international scene.  
  
Melvin innocently poured this information out and Serena absorbed it all with interest. So it seems that the annoying bully had made quite a success of his life. She wasn't surprised because she remembered that he had been the hard working, studious type, even back when they were young. It seems that Mr. Darien Shields was somewhat of a hero in the office. Every guy wanted to be him and every woman wanted him. Well, almost every woman, thought Serena with a smirk. It has nothing to do with her, she's just a lowly employee, she told herself, trying to dismiss him from her thoughts.  
  
In fact, she hadn't seen him at all the past week at the office. After that embarrassing incident with him, Serena was just relieved that she didn't get fired. It also seemed that most of the people had forgotten about it since no one asked her for details, with the exception of Melvin of course.  
  
Deciding that she needed an extra strong caffeine boost to get her through the rest of the day, Serena pushed herself off from her desk and headed for the kitchen. As she neared the little lunch room where the delicious aroma of Columbian was already teasing her nose, she heard a harried person half walking, half running behind her. A very flustered looking Amy with portfolios tucked under both arms was hurrying towards her.  
  
"Hey, what's up Amy?" she asked the stressed girl.  
  
"Oh hi Serena, sorry can't really talk. I've got to fax these over to the Borgens' accountants right away. They seem to be having a crisis, and I'm late for a meeting," said Amy, still speed walking towards the fax room.  
  
"Maybe I can help?" offered Serena.  
  
Amy stopped and looked at Serena gratefully. "Would you? I mean you don't mind. My assistant is off for a doctor's appointment and I really do have an important meeting."  
  
"Hey no problem, glad to help," chirped Serena. This was a great way to make a good impression, helping out a stressed manager.  
  
Amy handed the folders to Serena. "You just need to send a copy of each of these pages over to them. The fax number is on the cover sheet. Thanks so much Serena, I really appreciate this," said Amy already hurrying in the opposite direction towards the central board room.  
  
Serena walked down the corridor where she vaguely remembered the location of the fax room. As she entered the small room, the smell of paper and the sound of humming fax machines greeted her. She looked at the rows of machines with some trepidation. Some were in the process of spitting papers out while others hummed idly. The multiple key pads with the array of coloured buttons on each indicated that they were the expensive, complex type that could sort, staple and fax, all with a touch of a button. Now, the only problem was which button?  
  
Serena approached one of the idle machines cautiously. She had never used a fax machine that looked as high tech as one of these before. But hey, how different could they be, Serena mused. You just had to put the paper in on one end, punch in the fax number and it does the rest right? She looked at one of the fax machines spitting out papers from the left. Okay, so the paper spits out on the grey end. That means it must go in on the other end. Simple, she assured herself.  
  
Serena took out all the papers from the four portfolios that Amy gave her and placed them all together in one pile on the fax feed. She placed the fax side facing down and silently congratulated herself for remembering that little bit of info. She pushed in the Borgens' fax number on the number pad and pushed start. The machine gave a shrill beep and the display screen flashed with the fax number for a moment before the fax number disappeared. What? Thought Serena puzzled.  
  
She punched in the fax number and then the start button again. The machine gave the same shrill beep and once again cleared the fax number. Serena groaned a bit with frustration. She hated these so called time saving machines; they gave her grief more than help and they never really saved her any time. In frustration, she jammed the numbers quickly on the number pad and again pressed start. The machine gave a short whine, then a whirl. The sound of dialing and paper feeding almost had Serena cheering out loud. That moment quickly ended when the machine began making a loud grinding sound followed by a loud screech.  
  
Serena quickly plugged her ears in reaction, but when the noise continued, she knew she had to do something. She started to wrestle with the machine which was eating the papers she was trying to fax. The more she tugged on the paper, the more it screeched. By now, she was in a panic. Amy's important papers! It seemed the machine was determined to devour it and then pin the blame on her.  
  
Okay, don't just panic, she thought, run and get help! Serena ran for the door to grab the first person she saw to enlist their aid against the machine monster. As she neared the door, footsteps could be heard hurrying towards the room.  
  
Serena was ready to launch herself at the mercy of this person and plead for assistance when she abruptly skidded in her tracks at the sight of Darien's surprised face. When he saw that it was her, his face seem to cloud up with annoyance and anger.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" he said rushing to the shrieking machine and pushing a few buttons rapidly, effectively stopping the screaming piece of equipment. Serena froze at his glare and unexpectedly felt the mortification of tears burning behind her eyes. Not him again? Blinking rapidly, she tried to dispel the tears before they could pour out.  
  
"Don't just stand there like a stone, tell me what the hell were you trying to do to the machine?" he said, his voice tight with anger.  
  
"Nothing," Serena whispered. "I, I was only, trying to, fax some documents," she said trying to keep from stammering but failing miserably.  
  
He looked at the machine and then back at her, a frown still on his face. He reached to the back of the machine and pressed something, opening the top of the machine. A massive paper jam seemed to be suffocating the inside of the fax machine which Darien gingerly dug out and put back into a pile. Serena could only watch on, still stiff with embarrassment and apprehension. Of all the people in the office, why did it have to be him who came? Didn't he have an important meeting to be in or something?  
  
He looked back at her after closing the machine. "Look Meatball head. I know this is a bit advanced for you, but listen carefully while I teach you how to use the fax machine," he said in a patient voice grossly strained with exaggeration.  
  
"I know how to use a fax machine," snapped Serena infuriated by his condescending tone. Her tears were now successfully banished with the oncoming rush of anger.  
  
"If that was true, what were you trying to do to the machine, choke it to death?" he sneered gesturing to the now silent machine.  
  
Serena felt her face flame up with further embarrassment. She ruthlessly quashed it by resorting to the familiar angry feeling that she got in the past whenever she had a run in with him. "I was only trying to do a simple fax, it's not my fault that that stupid machine decided to have a hissy fit when it did," she spat.  
  
"Oh sure, I don't blame the machine for having a "hissy fit" as you put it when it has two hundred pages stuffed in the feed when its max capacity is only seventy pages at a time," said Darien, his voice raising in that superior tone. "Not to mention you didn't even dial a nine before the number to fax to an outside line," he said sarcastically this time making Serena feel like an even greater idiot.  
  
Serena could feel her tears returning again as the anger drained from her in light of her obvious ineptitude. She knew that he thought she was a complete idiot, and this incident with the fax machine even seemed to support his opinion of her. Unwillingly, a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek before she could stop it.  
  
At the sight of her tears, Darien felt his anger drain away. He looked at the subdued girl in front of him. She seemed very vulnerable at the moment, standing amidst the impersonal fax machines humming away while he belittled her. He wondered for the umpteenth time why he blew his temper whenever she was near. Before he had even had time to consider what he was doing, he found himself in front of her, his hand reaching out to brush away the tear. Her eyes widen at the gentle gesture.  
  
"Serena," he said, her name a soft whisper on his lips. "I-."  
  
Whatever he had been going to say was cut off by the sound of footsteps hurrying towards them. Two familiar voices were heard along with the footsteps. Amy's voice was calling out for Serena, while another irate voice was complaining about hearing the screeching fax machine all the way from her desk.  
  
Rei and Amy entered to room simultaneously. Two pairs of startled eyes stared in shock at the sight of Serena and Darien wedged against a fax machine in a somewhat intimate position. A moment of uncomfortable silence filled the room before Darien quickly moved away from Serena.  
  
"What's going on here," asked an angry Rei looking from one to the other.  
  
"Oh Amy!" Serena ran towards her manager, relieved to have Amy as a buffer between her and Rei. She felt numerous emotions wash over her from relief to disappointment and then confusion as to what exactly she was disappointed about. "I uh, had some trouble with the faxing and I think I messed it up, I'm really sorry."  
  
"Serena, it's okay. It's my fault for not checking with you on whether you were familiar with the fax machines. I got out of my meeting because the client suddenly had an emergency, so I can take care of it," said Amy.  
  
"Mr. Shields, I thought you were still at Tokyo finishing up with one of our major clients," asked Rei in an overly polite voice.  
  
"Yes, I finished earlier than expected and flew back last night," said Darien, his expression unreadable. He looked at the three women before turning on his heels to leave. "Rei, please teach Serena how to use the fax machine so we can avoid this commotion in the future," he added before disappearing out of the room.  
  
Serena could feel Rei shooting daggers at her even though she could not see the angry woman's face. She didn't want a fax machine lesson from her. She might never leave the fax room alive if left alone with the furious Rei. She latched onto Amy for dear life.  
  
"How about I learn about the machine from you Amy, since you're faxing anyways," said Serena, forcing a laugh to dispel the negative vibes she felt emanating from Rei.  
  
"Sure. Rei, you don't have to teach Serena, I will," said Amy and Serena inwardly gave a sigh of relief at her escape.  
  
Rei stalked out of the room without a word. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Darien pressed the button to lower the windows of his Porsche while driving home through the late evening streets. He drove the familiar route back to his apartment with only the minimal amount of concentration, his mind preoccupied with other thoughts. The cool evening breeze rippled through his hair reminding him of the pleasant sensation of the summer evening. He shifted his tense shoulders and tried to relax, but somehow his nagging thoughts would not leave him in peace.  
  
Those nagging thoughts involved a certain bright eyed, bubbly blond, who had haunted him since his teens. He had teased her mercilessly since he met her on that fateful day, and when he later discovered that he had a school boy crush on the little spitfire he had been painfully embarrassed. It was a mystery how an ambitious, driven, college student like him, could have fallen for an adolescent girl barely in high school. His self discovery had only induced him to tease her even more, as if to somehow repel her away from him. It hadn't worked as the fates had found all kinds of creative ways to make them run into each other.  
  
Then he had transferred to Harvard to finish his degree and he had not seen her since. It had been a feverish few years finishing school, taking over Global Consulting and securing the company financially. Darien knew that luck had played a large role in his success and he was willing to give her credit, but it had also been a lot of damn hard work on his part. Throughout, he had met countless beautiful and intelligent women, women that had blurred his memories of Serena. He had wondered about his Meatball head from time to time, but in a distant way which had reassured him that he had outgrown his irrational, teenage crush. He had even been prepared for the possibility of running into her since his return to Toronto. He had pictured himself politely greeting her like the mature, confident man that he was and then just as politely saying goodbye, banishing her firmly to his past.  
  
As usual with Serena, things just did not go according to plan. When he had least expected, she had bowled into him again causing a minor commotion in his office. His usual business aplomb and professional manners had flown out the window at the sight of his Meatball head sprawled adorably on the floor, her eyes the size of saucers, gaping at him. The familiar feelings of his teenage crush had rushed back at full force and he felt once again that urge to pull her into his arms and kiss those soft lips which at the time was opened in shock. With those tender feelings threatening dangerously to overtake him, he had countered with a contemptuous attitude.  
  
He had really hurt her in the fax room. The sight of her tears had struck him painfully in the chest and he had felt like a despicable bastard. Through all of their past arguments, he had never made her cry. He was appalled at the falling so low.  
  
A familiar blue and yellow neon sign caught his eye. The Crown Arcade. He looked at his watch. Eight-thirty. Andrew should still be there. It had been a while since he dropped in to talk to Andrew. Darien parked in the small lot behind the arcade where Andrew's blue Toyota was also parked.  
  
Walking to the front through the alley, he entered the arcade, welcomed by the familiar whoosh of the automatic doors. Surveying the room, he saw that a few teens were still playing on the arcade machines. A samurai sword game caught his eye and he made a mental note to give it a try sometime.  
  
"Hey Darien, is that you? Long time no see," Andrew's familiar welcoming voice greeted him and he smiled back in response.  
  
He walked over to the counter where Andrew seemed to be doing the totals on the cash machine. "Hey Andrew, it has been a while. I just stopped by to see if you're up to getting a bite to eat."  
  
"Sure, we can head over to the restaurant. I'm finishing up here; just give me another minute to close the cash."  
  
"Take your time. So how's business these days?"  
  
"Can't complain. Each year we loose some customers as students graduate and move on, but we get as much new ones. There. Done. We can head over to my sister's restaurant. Hey you guys," he called out to the small group of teens around a Soul Calibur II game, "I'm closing up. Finish up the game and then let's go." This was met by some groans from the small group.  
  
The game was quickly finished and Andrew closed up the arcade. They walked across the street to the Crown Fruit Parlor. Darien asked about Rita and Andrew told him she just got tenure at the University as the Professor of African Anthropology. They slid into a booth and their orders were quickly taken by a perky waitress.  
  
Darien looked at his friend. Andrew still looked the same, as boyish as ever. He knew that his friend's easygoing nature was something he could always count on. Andrew had finished his medical courses at the University but had never gone on to take the admission test to enter medicine, something that had surprised Darien but which he had never asked about. Feeling curious at the moment, he decided to broach the subject.  
  
"So Andrew, did you think when you were a student that you would still be managing the arcade today?" he asked as the waitress brought their drinks.  
  
Andrew chuckled. "I would have to say no. It was just a job, to help out my old man, but when he died and left it to me, I realized that I really liked being my own boss and working at the arcade. I loved seeing the kids from the local high schools and the die hard game fans that come in. And medicine wasn't really my thing."  
  
"And he left the restaurant to Lizzie?" asked Darien.  
  
"Oh yeah, my little sis knows this place better than anyone and so she runs it better than anyone. She took a few management courses in college and has been in charge of the Crown Fruit Parlor since Dad died. She's probably in the back even now."  
  
"You know how you were talking about high school students, well I recently ran into an old friend of ours, or rather she ran into me," said Darien ruefully, remembering the disastrous reunion that landed him on his butt.  
  
"You don't mean Serena Taylor," asked Andrew incredulously.  
  
"Could there be another girl who runs into me literally?" asked Darien, unable to prevent a grin from escaping. It was funny how he could laugh about it now, since at the time it had annoyed him royally. He recounted his meeting with Serena and how surprised he was to find her working in his company.  
  
Andrew threw back his head and laughed. "My god Darien, you two were always colliding like two giant magnets irresistibly drawn to each other. And it's so fitting that you meet again the way you did." He gave Darien a sly look, something unusual for Andrew. "You know Dare, I've always felt that there was something underneath all that bickering that you two did. Some deeper emotion," said Andrew wiggling his eyebrows at Darien.  
  
Darien fought to keep down his old embarrassment from surfacing. A frown marred his face.  
  
Andrew recognized from Darien's expression that it was time to drop the subject as he was closing up tighter than a clam. But a little devil inside him just couldn't let the subject go. "You can't tell me there was nothing there," he said nonchalantly, stirring his coffee.  
  
Darien ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. So he hadn't been successful in hiding his little crush. "Well, maybe. But Drew she was too young, I couldn't do anything about it. I would have been robbing from the cradle," he said exasperated.  
  
"She was a bit young then just in high school. But plenty of other guys on our campus dated younger girls," said Andrew. "But you know, it's not too late. After all, she's not too young now."  
  
***  
  
Serena nibbled on her croissant and idly flipped through the morning paper. She was awake early this morning, largely due to the invigorating smells of fresh brewed coffee and baking croissants teasing her from her dreams. Lita was up already busily making breakfast and packing up delicious leftovers from their dinner last night for Serena to take to work for lunch. At the moment, her tireless friend was searching for a container to hold the croissants she wanted to take to the work crew hired to help her renovate her café.  
  
Serena barely spared a glance for the front page which described climate change and something about sunspots. She was disassembling the once neatly folded paper, looking for the comics section. The horoscope section caught her attention and she read the prediction for Cancer, just out of curiosity.  
  
'Love and passion is in the horizon. Hard work will pay off if you keep it up. Beware the colour red.' That part about love is typical and the last bit about red is positively bizarre, thought Serena shaking her head in disbelief. Does anyone actually believe this drivel? Even I'm not gullible enough to fall for this stuff, she thought as she continuing her quest for the comics section.  
  
Finally finding the section she wanted, Serena allowed herself to be absorbed into the daily comics. Eyes glued on the coloured pages, she reached for another croissant only to have her hand slapped by Lita. Serena yelped in surprise dropping the paper and looked up at Lita's stern face.  
  
"No more Serena, you've finished off a batch already. The rest are for my work crew," said Lita, firmly closing the container of croissants.  
  
"But Litaaaa," Serena whined pitifully, eyeing the closed container, "I just wanted one more. Your croissants are just so hard to resist," she said reaching for the container.  
  
Lita moved it beyond her range. "Weren't you just complaining last night about needing to loose some weight? I keep telling you that you should come down to my dojo with me and get some training and a good workout."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"And shouldn't you be going to work? It's almost eight-thirty-"  
  
"What!" Lita's words were cut off by Serena's surprised yelp. "She looked at her watch, a present from her dad when she was accepted to college but which had not been much help in getting her to her classes on time. It certainly did not help her much this morning as it was eight- thirty and she was almost certain to be late for work.  
  
"Oh my gosh, how did the time just go by like that. I'm gonna be late. Why didn't you tell me sooner Lita!" said Serena as she scrambled around the apartment gathering her purse, the lunch that Lita held out for her and her tote bag with her work material. Sliding her feet into her dressy sandals, she ran out of the apartment at her usual full speed.  
  
Lita stared after the closed door thoughtfully. Her room mate was certainly energetic. It was nice not having to live alone anymore and have someone who appreciated her cooking. Lita laughed at herself. She needed to a boyfriend; she was beginning to make Serena sound like a husband. Finding a nice guy was on the agenda, but that will have to wait until after the café was finished.  
  
***  
  
The sweltering July heat was unbearable even though it was still early in the morning. Serena had not been prepared for the hazy humidity as her apartment had been well air conditioned. Her blouse stuck to her back uncomfortably and she regretted not checking the weather report to be better prepared for the heat. She stepped into the cool office building with a sigh of relief. Giving the security guard a sunny smile, she stepped into the elevator along with a few other people.  
  
As she got off on her floor, she noticed a buzz of activity as people hurried in and out of the office. Seeing Molly at the reception desk, Serena scuttled over to her friend.  
  
"Hey Molly, what's going on. What's the buzz about?"  
  
"Oh, hey Serena. Everyone is in an uproar cause the VP has come back today. Apparently she's managed to win a huge account for the company and needs a team formed right away to help her with it and people are being pulled from their regular assignments to join her group." Molly looked around before confidentially whispering, "She suppose to be really demanding too so a lot of people are nervous about joining her team."  
  
"Really Moll, what's her name?" asked Serena in a hushed toned.  
  
Before Molly could answer, Amy appeared and seeing Serena, she waved her over.  
  
"Oh, sorry Moll, we'll talk later 'kay," said Serena.  
  
"See ya later Serena."  
  
Amy's calm demeanor seemed to be the only steady presence in the office at the moment. Then again, it was rare to see Amy anything but calm. Serena had learned from working with Amy the past few weeks that she was thorough and efficient but also patient and willing to answer any questions. Serena had been astounded to find out that Amy was the same age as her and had fast tracked through University. She was offered a position in the company even before she graduated because of her perfect grade point average. Serena was somewhat in awe of this young genius and felt extremely lucky to be able to work with her.  
  
"Good morning Serena, as you've probably notice, things are a bit hectic today at the office," said Amy as she walked with Serena towards her office.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed. I heard that the VP just returned," said Serena, as she followed Amy. Serena looked around to see her fellow coworkers busily talking on the phone and hurrying everywhere with papers.  
  
"Yes, Constance Beryl. In fact, that is what I wanted to speak to you about," said Amy opening the door to her office for Serena. Serena walked in and noticed Rei seated in one of the chairs waiting. Rei was wearing a red suit and matching red mini skirt which looked like it was tailor made for her. The Japanese beauty showed off her shapely legs with the skirt and a pair of matching red pumps. Serena felt a twinge of envy at Rei's perfect figure and glossy raven hair. Wait, red? Serena did not have time to continue those thoughts as Amy spoke.  
  
"Oh Rei, I'm glad you got my message," said Amy, sitting behind her desk.  
  
"Yeah, you said you wanted to speak with me," said Rei. Seeing Serena, she gave her a polite, "Good morning."  
  
Serena gave an equal polite reply. Since the fax room incident, Rei had not spoken much to Serena, not that she ever really spoke to Serena at all. When she had spoken to Serena though, she had always been very polite, which Serena was quietly grateful for. She did not want to have anymore confrontations with Rei.  
  
She also didn't want to have any more confrontations with her handsome nemesis either. The encounter in the fax room had left Serena with some mixed emotions regarding this man who knew just how to push her buttons. He had yelled at her at first, and made her feel like the village idiot but then he was suddenly gently wiping away her tears which had given her a funny feeling low in her stomach. In fact she got that same feeling whenever she replayed that scene in her mind, which had been often the past few weeks. They had seen each other a handful of times in the office since then, but like Rei, he had been nothing but polite. Serena had told herself that she was relieved, but somehow a little voice inside her kept insisting that she was disappointed that he didn't speak to her in that soft, warm voice again.  
  
"I wanted to speak to both of you concerning your reassignments." Amy's voice snapped Serena out of her reverie. "I'm sure you've probably heard, Constance Beryl, our Vice President in charge of operations has just come back from our overseas branch and she has managed to win a huge account for Global Consulting. Because of the size of the project and the importance of this client, we've had to assemble a team really quickly for it and both of you have been chosen to join her team. I know that it is sudden and you've put in a lot of work already for the Borgens account but this new client is extremely important so we have to give them our best."  
  
"What about the work we've already done?" asked Rei.  
  
"Don't worry about it, give it to me and I will distribute it to the remaining people on my team. You've both done a great job so far and the Borgens' proposal is almost finished. I want to thank you for your efforts. I'm sure you will be wonderful on Beryl's team," said Amy beaming at Serena and Rei.  
  
"So we're officially under Beryl from now on?" asked Serena.  
  
"Yes, at least for the duration of the project. Oh, you will have a prep meeting with Beryl in the main board room in about half an hour. Any questions you have will be answered then."  
  
After the briefing with Amy, Serena and Rei walked together to their meeting with Beryl. The main board room was fast filling up with other people who had been assigned to Beryl's team and Serena lost no time introducing herself to the other people who had been drafted into this assignment. She was already exchanging email addresses with a small group of new acquaintances when the door opened and a tall red head entered, followed by a good looking blond man. The blond man closed the door signaling that the meeting was about to begin. Conversation around the room died down as the regal red head walked to the front of the room and picked up a remote control. The well dressed blond man was setting up his laptop and connecting it to the projector in the middle of the elegant oak conference table.  
  
The red haired woman pressed a button and a projector screen slid smoothly down behind her. She slowly scanned the room as if to make sure that every eye was on her before she began. Satisfied with the undivided attention she was receiving, she smiled coolly.  
  
"Good morning everyone. I am Constance Beryl, Vice President in charge of operations. This is my assistant Jed Lambert," she said nodding to the blond man who finished setting up the laptop and was standing off to the side in the front of the room. Jed Lambert gave a polite nod.  
  
"I see that there are quite a few new faces in the office. I have been away to England for the past three months in our London office finishing up an account. I am happy to say that I have also been able to draw in a new account for Global Consulting and it is going to be one of our largest clients. That is why you have been assembled on such short notice. I hope that I can rely on each of you to put in your best effort with me on this project. Let me tell you a bit more about our new client," she said clicking the remote which dimmed the lights in the room as well as turned on the projector to display a power point presentation on the projection screen.  
  
Serena was suitably impressed with the VP. She was obviously a woman who was used to being in command. Her dark red hair was styled beautifully and her imposing height made her a striking figure in the room.  
  
A sparkling diamond with the name Diamond Dreams in bold filled the screen. "Our newest client is Diamond Dreams. Many of you probably know that they are currently one of the most successful, new couture houses in Europe. This is an old family business that first started crafting designer jewelry with precious stones, specializing in diamonds. In the last few years, they have moved into the designer fashion scene with great success. They would like us to help them with plans for expanding the business and establishing their name more here and in the U.S."  
  
Serena listened to the rest of the presentation in awe. She couldn't believe her luck in being able to work on such a large project despite being such a junior member of the company. She had heard of Diamond Dreams. They were one of the oldest known jewelry crafters in England. The family in the past had been known to design jewelry for the royal families of Europe. Now, they produced some of the hottest styles in Europe. A few of the dresses projected in Beryl's presentation took Serena's breath away and she was sure that they looked even more beautiful in life.  
  
At the end of the presentation, she was given a package of information to review on her own. Jed handed out the agenda to each of them and also their assignments. Serena saw that she had been assigned to write up initial press releases with Rei to announce the new line of Diamond Dreams dresses which would debut in a special show in New York City.  
  
Although she was not entirely thrilled to be working with Rei, she was still ecstatic about working on such an exciting new project. It sounded so glamorous and Serena secretly pictured herself attending the chic event, wearing one of their exclusive gowns and having her picture snapped by the media. Her little fantasy bubble popped as she heard Beryl speak again.  
  
"Oh yes, there will be a formal party three weeks from now at the Royal Meridien King Edward Hotel to celebrate this new project. The press will be there, and of course everyone here is invited. It will be a chance to get better acquainted with the staff on Diamond's side who you might be working together with. I will let you know more about it soon," said Beryl, collecting her material together.  
  
Jed Lambert turned on the lights in the room and began disconnecting the laptop from the projector. The meeting came to a close as everyone collected their things and murmured amongst themselves. Beryl left with her assistant after telling everyone to contact Jed if they had any questions.  
  
Later that day, Serena sat at her desk, struggling to write a first draft of the press release which was to be submitted soon. She had discussed it with Rei and they had decided to do separate pieces and then compare them later. After skimming through the package on the project, she had been all the more determined to do a good job. However, she was suffering from a minor writer's block at the moment.  
  
She looked at her watch, it was after five already! She had completely lost track of time and she didn't even notice it was time to clock out. This was a first for her. She glanced in Rei's direction and saw that the girl was still typing away steadily at her computer. Serena shrugged to herself. So Rei was working over time again. Nothing new there. She saw that most of the other people had already left and the office was relatively empty.  
  
Serena was just shutting down her computer when she heard strong footsteps heading her way. Looking up, she saw Constance Beryl walking towards her, a cool expression set firmly in her face. Serena felt a chill of foreboding in her limbs. 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey everyone, I know it's been a long time since I've posted anything and I apologize. I went through a really depressing time. I had been offered a job and was waiting for them to send me the contract to sign only to have them withdraw the job at the last minute without giving me any reason at all. That just sucked the will to write out of me for a while. Let me assure you that I have planned out the entire plot for all the stories I have started already and I know how I will end each of them so no worries that I won't finish my stories. The difficulty is just finding the time and the mood to write well. But I was determined to post something by my birthday so here it is. It is a bit short, but I will be posting more regularly now (I hope). I'm planning to post something at least every two weeks. (I will really try). So here it is, enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Beryl stopped in front of Serena and Rei. She gave Serena and then Rei a penetrating look that sent more chills down Serena's spine. Something was not right. Beryl's gaze settled on Rei, her lips thin with suppressed anger.  
  
"Rei Hino," Beryl said quietly, a hint of cold steel in her voice.  
  
"Yes," said Rei, seeming to falter under the cool look she was receiving from Beryl's icy green eyes.  
  
Serena felt the tightness in her limbs dissipate somewhat as it became apparent that she was not the cause of whatever had upset the Beryl. From the expression on the woman's face though, it was serious, and it looked like Rei was somehow the cause of it. Serena was unsure of how to leave the tension filled scene without calling attention to herself. At the same time, part of her was curious as to why the VP seemed to be shooting icicles at Rei.  
  
"Ms. Hino. I understand that you have been working late, often," said Beryl smoothly, never breaking eye contact with Rei. "I have heard that you have been involving yourself with some of Mr. Shields' project reports." There was a slight pause as Beryl flicked an invisible piece of lint from the lapel of her suit before she began again. "While we appreciate your dedication, I think it is best if you focused on the responsibilities of your role as a junior communication specialist rather than concerning yourself with matters regarding our president. At your level of experience, it is unlikely that you will be able to fully handle the level of complexity or the nature of Mr. Shields' work. I am sure you understand the importance of Mr. Shields' time, you wouldn't want to be an intrusion, correct?" said Beryl tightly.  
  
Beryl's ice laced speech left no room for misinterpretation. She did not like Rei overstepping her position and she was not shy about letting everyone know it. She didn't even care that Serena was present for this little lecture. Serena could now see why the people in the office were so nervous around Beryl. It would be dangerous to cross this woman.  
  
Serena could see that even Rei was not unaffected by Beryl's dangerous tone. Rei seemed to be struck silent with shock, her eyes wide at Beryl's words. For a moment, no one spoke, and two pairs of eyes seem to clash in a silent struggle.  
  
Serena felt a stir of sympathy for Rei. She did not particularly like Rei. The woman had been less than friendly to Serena since the beginning; however, Serena couldn't help but feel sorry for Rei's predicament. She knew all too well how it felt to be made to feel inferior somehow.  
  
"Sorry, but there must have been a mistake," said Serena standing up from her seat. The sound of her own voice startled Serena and she silently berated herself for opening her big mouth. Why couldn't she learn to stay quiet and out of trouble?  
  
It was two late to back out now as both Beryl and Rei focused their attention on her. Both seemed surprised at the intrusion. Beryl's eyes sharpened on Serena, pinning Serena on the spot like a hapless fly caught in the spider's web.  
  
Now that she was in the spotlight, Serena knew she had to finish what she started. "Rei has been staying late to work on the Borgens account with me. I'm new and she was nice enough to help me become accustomed to the position." Serena gave them her best smile.  
  
Beryl scrutinized Serena with a steady look. "I see. I hope you will give the same kind of dedication to our new project for the Diamond Corporation," said Beryl giving Serena and Rei and cool smile. "I will see you tomorrow ladies," and with only a nod to them both, she walked away.  
  
Serena felt the tension slowly drain from her and she sank into her seat with relief. Despite her rashly jumping into the situation, she had managed to avoid making things worst. Now if she could only stay out of trouble.  
  
"Hey Serena." Serena looked up at the sound of Rei's hesitant voice.  
  
"Thanks for covering for me. You didn't have to, but I really appreciate it." Rei gave Serena the first sincere smile since they met and Serena found herself smiling back in return. She was struck by how beautiful Rei was when she was scowling.  
  
"Why don't we get out of here," said Serena glancing at the watch. It was well past five.  
  
"If you're not busy, why don't I buy you a drink?" offered Rei.  
  
"Sure!" said Serena enthusiastically. "I know a great place that serves bubble tea."  
  
"You like bubble tea too?" said Rei laughing. "I'm really addicted to the stuff. Let's go then."  
  
***  
  
The heat was unbearable even in the early evening as Serena and Rei got to the Tea Stop. Rei had driven them both in her car and thankfully it had been an air-conditioned drive. Serena had been suitably impressed with Rei's red BMW and when Serena commented on how lucky Rei was to be able to afford such a car, Rei had laughed telling her that it had been a gift from her grandpa.  
  
Serena heaved a blissful sigh as she sipped her lychee bubble tea. She gave an extra strong slurp and was rewarded with a mouth full of tapioca pearls and a slight buzz of brain freeze.  
  
"This stuff is so good, especially on a scorcher of a day like this," sighed Serena.  
  
"You sure enjoy your food," said Rei eying a large plate of curry fish balls and a second, equally large plate of tempura shrimp that Serena had finished off.  
  
"Yeah, well it's one of those luxuries that I allow myself," said Serena lazily.  
  
"I'm surprised you're not fat with all the food you eat," said Rei eying her critically.  
  
"Hey! I don't eat that much," Serena said defensively.  
  
"Yes you do, I've seen those huge lunches you bring to the office," teased Rei.  
  
"That's because my roommate is a great cook and she packs it for me," laughed Serena.  
  
"I'm jealous. I have to work out like crazy to keep my size, but you can eat all you want and still stay slim," said Rei.  
  
"I guess I've always had a good metabolism," said Serena.  
  
"Well, the food's all on me. I owe you for covering for me, even though I've been a total bitch to you," said Rei nonchalantly.  
  
"Hey you're forgiven if you buy me food," said Serena happily and they both had a good laugh over it.  
  
"So why were you so uptight around me anyways?" asked Serena curiously. She had a pretty good idea as to the reason, but felt that she had to ask anyways.  
  
"I guess I was just being foolish," said Rei flatly. "I've had a crush on Darien Shields since I first read about him in Fortune magazine but now that I work for him, I'm positively in love."  
  
"Darien's been in Fortune magazine?" said Serena surprised.  
  
"Yeah, a year ago when they did an article on young and prominent entrepreneurs," said Rei giving Serena a 'where have you been look'. "I've been trying to get his attention by taking on extra work. I've even offered to help him write up some minor reports, but he's been nothing but professional with me. That's why I was so mad when you first came. I had been working for him for months now and he barely gives me a second glance, but on your first day on the job you already have his attention," said Rei depressed.  
  
"Whoa Rei, you have it totally all wrong," cried Serena. Several patrons looked at their table at the sound of her voice. Serena ducked in her seat in embarrassment and lowered her voice. "That kind of attention, I don't need," said Serena. "He thinks of me as some kind of klutzy clown, always have and probably always will," grumbled Serena.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Rei.  
  
"I've known Darien since I was a kid, and he's always treated me like some kind of walking disaster. I ran into him that first day and he probably hates my guts."  
  
"So there's nothing between you two?" asked Rei  
  
"Nothing unless its animosity. I hadn't seen him for years, not since high school and not until the day I first started. In fact I didn't even know he owned the company until I bumped into him. I might not have taken the job if I had known he was the President," said Serena, idly swirling the tapioca pearls in her drink.  
  
Rei gave Serena an incredulous look. "How can you not know who the President of the company that you're working for is?"  
  
"I just didn't okay."  
  
"Fine. Since you say there's nothing between you and him, then Darien Shields is mine, I'm calling it," said Rei, a determined gleam in her eye.  
  
"Ha, you can have him," snorted Serena. "But don't be so sure, it looks like Beryl wants him too. And she's the VP to boot."  
  
Rei slumped in her seat. "Yeah, her and a million other women. But there's nothing between them, at least I don't think there's anything, so I've still got a chance," said Rei, brightening at the thought.  
  
"You live dangerously Rei Hino," laughed Serena. "That woman looks like she could have both of us for breakfast.  
  
They both laughed at the thought. They stayed for another hour at the Tea Stop, telling each other about themselves. Rei told Serena that she had come over with her parents in her teens from Japan. Her parents died in a car accident shortly after she entered University and since then her relationship with her Grandfather became extremely close. He was still living in Japan and she visited him every year for their New Years festival. Serena found that Rei had diverse interests that included yoga, mediation and writing her own music.  
  
Rei wasn't such a bad person, thought Serena. She was obviously an ambitious person who didn't hesitate to go after what she wanted. Serena couldn't help but admire the feisty brunette's outspoken and confident nature. Often, she still felt like the gawky teen who concerned herself with nothing but food and boys but she did not waste too much time lamenting about it. She had always had strong support from family and friends and any sadness she experienced never lasted very long.  
  
Later, Rei drove Serena back to her apartment. In the elevator ride up her apartment, the events of the day trickled through Serena's mind and she felt happy to have finally come to an understanding with Rei. She could look forward to finally talking to Rei at the office instead of the cold silence that she had been receiving. Things were looking up. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Serena rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms over her head tiredly. Her eyes felt grainy after hours of working in front of the computer and her muscles were stiff from the lack of movement. She had only been assigned to this project for two days yet it felt much longer. The assignment was to write several drafts of press releases regarding Diamond Corp that were to be submitted to the media. Serena and Rei were given the task of preparing five drafts for radio, television, magazines and newspapers. Beryl had asked for material tailored for each medium and numerous samples for her to then choose the best for each of the medium. That meant that Serena and Rei had to come up with twenty distinctly different drafts.

Matters were further complicated when they were given the tight deadline of only three days to accomplish the task. On top of it all, there had been no set launch date for the Diamond collection which made writing a press release for it all the more difficult . It seemed that Beryl and Dominic Diamond, President and CEO of Diamond Corp couldn't agree on a suitable date because of various schedule conflicts. They also wanted to avoid premiering the launch on the same date as another well-known designer's show.

Serena and Rei had been bombarded with countless confusing updates through email and on the phone regarding the expected launch date. The whole communications department had been on the edge because of the barrage of questions from the various media groups regarding the details of the Diamond North America launch into the world of haute couture. Tensions rose as media reports made extravagant claims and speculations on the expected launch, mostly driven by gossip that the department could not support or dispute without the proper press release. Beryl and Diamond finally managed to work out a date after two days but it only left Serena and Rei one day to do all the drafts. Beryl had not given them an extension despite the delays.

After a heavy brainstorming session with Rei, they had decided to divide the work of writing ten drafts each. Rei had worked like a woman possessed and had managed to finish her part before the end of the day, but Serena found that she was not as productive. Rei had offered to help her but Serena declined. She felt that it would not be fair to rely on Rei's help for something she should be able to do herself.

She glanced at the time displayed on the taskbar of her computer desktop. Her brain sluggishly registered that it was 12:35 am. That meant that she had been sitting in front of the computer for four and a half hours working on the magazine drafts. She had not been able to finish all the drafts at the office and had brought her work home to finish. She had only allowed herself a quick dinner and a shower after she had come home from the office. Diligently, she had barred herself in her room since after dinner to force herself to finish the work that night.

Serena stood up and stretched to shake the tired kinks from her limbs. Her butt was sore from sitting in the same position so long and sleepiness was starting to overcome her. She did a quick jog on the spot to get her circulation going again. Heaving a tired sigh with just a hint of self pity, she went to her bag to get the notes to prepare the last batch of drafts which would be targeted for television.

She rummaged around the bag, looking for the blue folder that she had stuck all the television notes in. It was not in the bag. She hurriedly shook everything out of her bag. Various folders, pens and even that granola bar that she had been looking for the other day fell out, but no blue folder. She searched the surface of her desk and found all the separate folders containing the notes for newspapers, magazines and radio but the blue folder for television was not there.

Serena slapped herself on the forehead and groaned in abject misery. She must have left her notes at the office. She had no choice but to go to the office and get them since Beryl wanted the work by the next day. Correction, it is due today, thought Serena as she looked at alarm clock which blinked 12:50 now.

She hurriedly propelled herself into action. Picking up the phone, she called a taxi service to have a cab pick her up. She snapped her watch on her wrist and grabbed her bag and her purse and opened the door to her room. A sleepy Lita in green silk pajamas came out of her bedroom as Serena slipped on her sandals.

"Serena, what's with all the noise?" asked Lita groggily. She took in the sight of Serena holding her purse and fumbling to put on her sandals. "And where are you going?" she asked more wakefully as she realized Serena was going out in the middle of the night.

"Sorry to wake you Lita. I forgot something at the office and I have to go get it. Don't worry, go back to sleep," said Serena unlatching the safety chain and unlocking the door to the apartment.

"You're going out so late, and in that," asked Lita bewildered.

Serena looked down at herself. She wore her most comfortable home clothes – a light grey tank top and worn pink shorts from her early days of college and her hair had been left undone since her shower because she hadn't bothered to spare the time to even tie it up.

"I don't have time to change, my cab is probably waiting. I'll be back soon, just need to get a file I forgot. Go back to sleep," she said as she closed the door of the apartment behind her.

A light ring signaled the arrival of the elevator. Serena stepped in, pressed the button and it quickly took her down to the ground floor. The late night security guard at the lobby of the apartment gave her a curious look as she dashed out of the elevator and out into the late night.

Serena felt a blast of humid air left over from the previous day wash over her as soon as the glass doors slid open. It had been a sweltering day, provoking plenty of smog and high UV warnings. The temperature was still well in the thirties degrees Celsius even though the sun had long set. The weather had been unusually hot even for summer the past two weeks and Serena felt grateful that she was wearing her tank top and shorts. She hopped into her waiting cab which was comfortably air conditioned and gave the driver the address of her office building.

The building was eerily silent in the night and Serena nervously looked about her as she dug in her purse for the security card that would open the doors. Like most office towers, the building was a monolith of glass and Serena could see into the lobby which was still lit with a row of lights leading to the elevators. Pulling the card from her purse, she waved it in front of the lock sensors and unlocked the doors.

Serena hurried towards the elevators. She felt vulnerable standing in the lighted lobby where someone on the street could look in and see her, but she could not see out into the darkness of the street. The elevators signaled their arrival with a soft ding. Serena stepped in and punched the eight floor.

Global Consulting spanned 3 floors within the office building, from the seventh to the nineth. The research, accounting and HR departments were situated on the seventh floor. The media relations and communications department where Serena worked took a good half of the eighth, with the business analysts units taking up the rest and the ninth floor was mostly for senior administration.

Serena stepped out of the elevators on her floor and used her security key card once again to unlock the glass doors to the office. She looked towards the empty reception area where Molly was usually found directing calls. The computer was off and the phone strangely silent. The absence of the usual hum of people working and talking raised a shiver inside of Serena. The silence was unnerving and she could not help but feel uneasy being here all alone. The lights of the office had also been turned off with only the overhead lights near the elevators, washrooms and emergency exits lit. There was enough light to make out the layout of the office, but it also cast deep shadows in the areas separated by cubicles. The shadows made even the normally boring office plants seem like menacing creatures waiting in the dark.

Serena had a flash of how the characters in a Resident Evil game felt, stuck in such a place. Here she was, without a weapon to even defend herself if flesh eating zombies were to attack! She giggled aloud at her own overactive imagination as she hurried towards her desk. She really had lay off on the video games.

She turned on the computer and waited for it to boot into the login screen. Serena shivered and rubbed her arms vigorously to warm herself and stave off the goose bumps. The air conditioning was full blast and without the other people in the office, the temperature was like being inside a refrigerator. She dug through the pile of folders haphazardly placed on the surface of her desk until she found the blue folder holding her notes for the current television assignment. She also logged into her email and sent any electronic documents relating to the media release work for the Diamond account to her home email in case she needed them. She didn't want to risk forgetting anything and having to come back to the office a second time tonight.

After double checking to make sure she had all she needed, Serena made her way back towards the elevators. She punched the down button and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the elevator. It seemed to be taking longer than usual and she was anxious to go home. The few lights lit in front of the elevators flickered unsteadily making the hairs on Serena's neck to stand up straight. Her goose bumps had returned full force. She pressed the down button again rapidly, begging the elevators to hurry up. The door finally opened and she scurried in quickly. She pushed the button for the ground floor and held the button for the doors to close.

The door began to smoothly close and Serena settled to lean against the wall. Suddenly the doors halted with a jar and Serena gave a piercing scream as she saw the hand that had caught the elevator doors when they had almost closed completely. Images of every horror movie and game she had ever experienced flooded her mind at that moment and she could only stand there frozen in terror. The doors opened and her terrified eyes traced the hand to its owner.

Darien Shields looked back at her in surprise, and his brief expression of surprised turned to annoyance.

"Stop that shrieking Serena," he said as he stepped into the elevator.

Serena felt her scream choke in her throat. The tension of her arms and legs began to drain as she realized that it was only Darien. With the brush of terror subsiding, her cheeks began to flame at how stupid she must look right now clutching her blue folder in fright.

"I'm sorry," she began. "I wasn't expecting anyone and you scared me," she said, feeling that an explanation would at least diminish her stupidity.

"I wasn't expecting anyone either, but you don't see me screaming like a lunatic," said Darien crossly as he pushed the button for the elevator doors to close. He turned to look at her. His stern tone could not mask the look of amusement on his face as he looked at her with a familiar smirk.

Serena felt her own annoyance start at his slightly superior expression. She steeled herself against the effects of Darien's beautiful blue eyes, sparkling with laughter as they focused on her. She refused to be distracted by his slightly long, glossy black hair which invited her to run her fingers through it, although by his slightly disheveled look, he had already run his fingers through it several times already.

She was ready to make a scathing retort when the elevator abruptly stopped and the lights died. The force of the sudden stop of the elevators propelled her forward until she slammed into Darien's very broad, very warm chest and then they both fell to the ground. The emergency light of the elevators turned on, washing them both with a harsh red glow.

Serena found herself sprawled on top of Darien, her face dangerously close to his. They were both breathing heavily from the fall and she could smell the comforting warmth that emanated from his body. She felt mesmerized by the endless blue depths of his eyes and the faintly familiar flutter began at the pit of her stomach. Unwittingly, she felt herself slowly lean towards his warmth and his lips which drew her in with the persistence of the tides of the sea.

Realizing at the last second what she was about to do, Serena immediately jerked by in fright. What was she thinking? The danger of what she almost did chilled her to the tips of her toes and she madly scrabbled off Darien's prone figure. She looked at him to see the familiar scowl on his face and felt a sharp tug at her heart.

"What…what happened?" she asked shakily.

Darien slowly picked himself up off the ground. He ran his fingers through his hair as he checked the panel of the elevator. He pushed a few buttons but nothing happened. Turning to look at her, he said grimly, "It looks like the power is out. We're stuck in here."


End file.
